


The Boy at the Speed Demon St.

by chocolate_velvet



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Alternate Universe
Genre: Adult Erik, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Prostitution, child prostitution, teenage Charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: Erik meets Charles on a intersection in a bad neighborhood. Erik's car is running out of gas and he has no choice but to depends on the help of Charles.





	1. The First Meeting

Erik curses himself. He just missed the intersection and took the wrong turn. He is entering the dodgy neighborhood. To make the matter worse, he is running out of gas. Fortune is truly caprice, he tries to console himself. Now, he must find a gas station within the neighborhood. 

Having a low gas, force him to drive slow. His eyes is darting wildly to the streets, hoping to spot a police officer but he finds none. Erik drives one with uncertainty in his heart. He knows eyes are upon him as his car passing by. The inhabitants are trying to figure out about him, and may be decides whether he would worth an act of robbery or a mere sleazy man looking for a prostitute. 

The streets are full of all kind of prostitutes, ranged from those who are withering before their time and people of questionable age. They are watching Erik driving pass them. The boldest one is a small, waif-like girl who stands under a neon light billboard. Black stocking below those skimpy shorts. Her legs are like sticks. She approaches Erik’s car and knocks on the window. Erik looks at her and sees she is likely too young to order a martini. He speeds pass her. Her yelling is mildly audible. He needs to find a gas station, fast.

He would have speeding faster if he did not see the traffic light. As he is forced to stop, Erik is hoping for a smoother ride. It is not that he is afraid to fight but fighting on this kind of neighborhood will end up very bad for him. 

The gas meters on his car blinks red. He looks outside and sees that he is on an intersection between Speed Demon St. and Clockwork St. From the corner of his eyes he saw a boy, leaning against the lamppost. He is busy with his mobile phone, completely ignoring the car stopping nearby.  Erik has no choice but to try his luck. 

He opens his window and calls out for the boy. He ignored Erik first but then, he looks up and sees Erik inside the car.

“Go straight ahead, Mister! You will find those boys from the Crows St. more wilful for your demand!”

Erik shouts, “I’m running low and badly need to find a gas station.”

The boys are pocketing his mobile and walking toward his car. 

“There’s no gas station around this area. The nearest one is near the freeway.”

Erik shakes his head in despair. It is a dead end for him. 

“My car can’t go that far.” He points his finger at the blinking meter. The boy looks at it through the crack of the window. He is thinking.

“Maybe I can help you. But, it’s just for getting the gas. Nothing more!”

“That’s all I need.” Erik shrugs. He is taking chances. The boy may bring him some troubles but not as much as if he has to spend a night in this neighborhood. So, he lets the boy to enter his car. Both are tense. They hardly trust each other.

“Where shall we go?” Erik asks as secretly glances at the boy. 

To his surprise, this boy wears clean clothes. His body smells fresh and his brunette hair is fluffy and bouncy. His features is beautiful, those pale skin, raspy red lips, and a pair of brilliant blue eyes. The proportion of the body is a perfection.  He wants to ask for his name but he does not want to appear like a sleazy bag. The boy sits uncomfortable beside him. He holds the safety belt as if his life depended on it. 

“It isn’t far from here. Go straight ahead, on the second intersection turns left. It is not a gas station, just a repair shop belongs to my friend. He does not sell gas but he will do a favor for me.”

Erik drives on. He does not know what things are coming for him. This boy may lead him into a dangerous site where his friends are waiting for an easy prey. A thousand of possible scenarios are running inside Erik’s head and all of them involve him being robbed and beaten on a deserted street. 

They stop beside a dubious repair shop. The word “Junkward” is hanging on the front. The boy jumps out of the car and disappears into the of the property. Erik is waiting with trepidation in his heart. 

It seems forever until the boy reappears, walking behind him is a nerdy boy wearing oil stained workshop overall. Erik feels less worried when both of them appear with gas gallons on their hands. The nerdy boy taps the car window. Erik lowers the window. 

“You’re the guy Charles said needs some gas?”

“Yes.” 

“Did you try to grab him or do anything that he doesn’t want to do?” he asks with bitterness in his voice.

Erik shakes his head. “Look. I just need some gas. Then, I’ll go away.” He unrolls some bills and waives it in front of the boy. 

“He just needs some gas, Hank!” the boy shouts, “He didn’t even try to grope me!”

The nerdy boy shrugs. 

Erik opens the fuel caps from the car. He decides to stay inside as the boys filling up his tank. When they are finished, Hank pokes his head on the window. 

“It’s less than 10 gallons inside, only enough to take you to the nearest gas station.”

Erik pushes two twenty notes on Hank. When the boy digs his pocket for a change, Erik waves him off. Hank frowns appears on the rear view as the car lunges forward onto the freeway.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere between the freeway and his condo, the boy manages to steal his way into Erik’s heart. He cannot forget the boyish confidence, his perfect feature, and those brilliant blue eyes. He whispers to himself, “In the cusp maturity, beautiful blue eyes, helpful to strangers,” as he swipes his card on the parking machine. The boy remains in his head when he parks and after he walks out of his car. 

Once at home, Erik tries to call his ex-wife but no one pick up his phone. The divorce was finalized two months ago but Erik finds it hard to move on. They had been together for more than ten years. A happy family others used to call them but everything ended when their daughter died. Both Erik and his wife felt a growing distance between them, they could not reconcile. Regardless, they had stayed on their marriage for another six years, feeling alone and dysfunctional. Until the feelings of living in mutual estrangement became unbearable, they agreed for a divorce. Had Erik have a chance, he would never agree with the divorce. Living an estranged life is not his ideal marriage life but it is still a marriage. Magda has a different view and Erik resigns to his fate. 

Erik lives in a 1400 square feet condo with a large alcove and closet off the entry. The alcove is stacked with boxes. If he gets rid of them, there’d be room for a single bed, a cabinet, and a small desk and chair.

A divorced man without a child usually gets a dog but Erik cannot bear the thought of sharing space with another living being. He puts his favorite music on and starts cooking pasta dinner. He always likes cooking. It releases him from stress and other tensions. His dinner is at the porch, where he can eat quitely while watching the busy city down below. Somewhere between the mushrooms and black pepper, his mind wanders back to the boy at the Speed Demon St., wondering what he eats for dinner.

That night, Erik dreams of Magda coming back to him. They adopt the boy. But, Erik ends up sleeping with the boy. Both are tumbling on that tiny single bed. Erik wakes up and sweating. The dream has awakened his sexual appetite that he thought he had lost when his daughter died. 

* * *

After work, he is circling the neighborhood again, this time with a full tank. He drives slowly and his eyes are everywhere, searching for the boy. He finds that boy, just at the same intersection. But this time, he is not alone. He is with an older man, whose hands are prying on that delicate body. Suddenly, the boy lifts his head and looks at Erik. Erik freezes. Instantly, he accelerates his car, leaving the scene as fast as he can. 

When he arrives at his condo, Erik feels extremely exhausted. He collapses on the couch, without removing his coat. But his sleep is plague with another feverish dream about the boy. In his dream, it is his hands that roam on that youthful body. The boy writhes and moans beneath his boy. Erik wakes up wet, cursing himself as he is walking toward the shower.

* * *

Two days later, Erik returns to the neighborhood. His cars is circling around, searching. A few inhabitants begin to recognize him. They put their sinister smile of “The costumer is coming back.” Erik hardly cares. 

He does not see the boy at the interaction. Erik has circles thrice before finally leaves the scene. He stops at the gas station and wonders at the mini mart alleys. He looks through different kind of milk and notice that they stop putting the pictures of missing children.

“Who’s going to help those helpless creature when no one knows they exist?” Erik mumbles to himself. He buys a can of soda and heads home.

* * *

Erik only return to the neighborhood three days later, his work was impossibly demanding. This time, Erik sees the boy. He is standing at the same place, this time, eyes on the roads. Erik knows, the boy is watching him. When his car stop at the traffic light, the boy is approaching his car. Erik is breathing hard. 

“Do you need help this time?” 

Erik lowers his window and shakes his head.

“Full tank this time.” He answers. 

The boy leans on his car, sharing the scent of crushed cinnamon and mint with Erik. 

“Well, I guess you don’t need my help this time.” 

When Erik sees that the boy is about to leave, he acts before his mind could stop him. He grabs the boy’s hand but releases it as soon as he realizes what he is doing. The boy smiles in delight. 

“Well, I need your favor this time. Care if you give me a lift?” 

Erik cannot believe his ear. 

“Well, get in.” 

When the light turns green, the boy is strapped on the passenger seat next to Erik. Both are stealing glances toward each other, guessing what the other’s next move will be. 

“Where I shall drop you off?” Erik finally asks, testing the water. 

The boy chuckles, “You can drop me off at Cyclops Ends Rd. But my parents are not around these times and I can go somewhere else.”

“What’s your name?” Erik asks.

“You can call me Jay.”

“Well, Jay, there is a place called ‘Summers’ Place’,” Erik pauses, “Do you want to go there?”

Jay laughs heartily, “This isn’t what most people ask me.”

“What they usually ask you?”

“All sorts of things but never ask whether I wanna go or not.”

“Well, I’m not most people,” Erik takes a deep breath. The scent fills the air in the car. Erik finds it difficult to breath. 

“I ask again, do you want to go there?”

“OK.” Jay shrugs it off.

**OoO**


End file.
